the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meadowlark Lemon
Meadowlark Lemon was the beloved pet dog of Rallo Tubbs, for the first season of the show, up until the episode "Da Doggone Daddy-Daughter Dinner Dance", where he was run over and killed by Cleveland Brown. Biography In "Cleveland Moves In", Meadowlark Lemon made his debut, along with Rallo. Rallo was playing with Meadowlark Lemon, when Cleveland, Donna, and Junior came in, scaring the dog away. Meadowlark Lemon was later seen at the dinner table with the family. Rallo was sneaking his broccoli to the dog. Meadowlark Lemon was also shown with the rest of the Tubbs family, looking at their new pet parakeet, Joan, when they bought her. Rallo thought that Meadowlark Lemon and Joan would get along very well. In "From Fatness to Fitness", Rallo blamed everything he did on the dog such as breaking things and not doing his homework with the classic "My dog at my homework" excuse. Donna knew the truth but she didn't go right out and say it. Instead, she pretended that she believed him and said that is Meadowlark Lemon was causing all this trouble, then she would have to get rid of him. This scared Rallo into telling the truth. However, by the time Rallo told the truth, Meadowlark Lemon had already been sent away to another family and do Donna and Rallo had to track him down and get him back. When they got to the family, Rallo found that the little girl that owned the dog was very happy and initially, he didn't have the heart to take him away from her. However, after hearing that she was 6 years old (one year older than him), he knew it was fair game to take it from her. So, he punched her in the face and snatched the dog. As the girl's parents chased after him, Rallo bolted into Donna's car and Donna stepped on the gas, making a clean getaway just in time. When the cops came to ask Donna about what had just transpired, Donna just said "The dog did it." In "Da Doggone Daddy Daughter Dinner Dance", Cleveland accidentally runs over and kills Meadowlark Lemon with his car, which breaks Rallo's heart and gets him to resent him. Before Cleveland could tell Rallo about the news, he gave the corpse of the dog to Lester so that he and Kendra could eat him for dinner. Cleveland tried to buy a slew of replacement dogs for Meadowlark Lemon to make it up to Rallo, but every single one of them immediately died, upon being introduced to him. In "Gone With the Wind", while Cleveland was on the subject of Loretta dying, Rallo told him "Now you know how I feel about you killing my dog." In "A Cleveland Brown Christmas", Rallo wished for a new dog for Christmas. In "Beer Walk!", Roberta reminded Cleveland about the fact that he killed Meadowlark Lemon. In "Frapp Attack!", Cleveland pours Meadowlark Lemon a bowl of dog food before being reminded of the fact that he was dead, upon looking out the window and seeing his tombstone in the backyard. Cleveland threw the dog food in the trash after realizing his forgetful mistake. In "Hustle N Bros", Rallo finds Rock Hudson and adores him as a new pet dog. He says that he'll make a good replacement for Meadowlark Lemon. In "To the Mex", Rallo once again says that Rock Hudson is a good replacement for Meadowlark Lemon. In "Cleveland Moves Out", The Brown-Tubbs Family has to evacuate Stoolbend, with the oncoming meteor. So, they take all their prized belongings out of the house and stuff it into a moving truck and leave to a nuclear bunker with it. One of the things they threw into the moving truck was the tombstone of Meadowlark Lemon. They did not, however, put the dog's corpse in there, instead, leaving it buried in the backyard. With the meteor crushing their house later, it can be implied that this meant the corpse of Meadowlark Lemon was also destroyed, pretty much vanquishing the dead old mutt from existence. Episode Appearances *Cleveland Moves In *Brawl in the Family *Birth of a Salesman *Good News Bear *From Fatness to Fitness *The Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb *Ladies' Night *From Bed to Worse *Love Rollercoaster *A Brown Thanksgiving *Father Figured Out (Cameo) *Once Upon a Thyne in New York *Da Doggone Daddy Daughter Dinner Dance (Dies) *Gone With the Wind (Mentioned) *A Cleveland Brown Christmas (Mentioned) *You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown (Mentioned) *Beer Walk! (Mentioned) *Frapp Attack! (Tombstone) *Hustle N Bros (Mentioned) *To the Mex (Mentioned) *Cleveland Moves Out (Tombstone; Corpse Irradicated) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Brown Family Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Residents of Stoolbend